This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goal of the proposed research is to determine whether maternal obesity or propensity to obesity affects offspring metabolism and behavior in the common marmoset monkey (Callithrix jacchus). Specifically, we will determine the extent to which maternal propensity to obesity or actual obesity predisposes offspring to disorders of glucose regulation and weight homeostasis.